


Broken

by hester_m



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester_m/pseuds/hester_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes beg forgiveness, but you are in no mood to forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing any of my writing, so apologies in advance if this isn't all that great. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. (:

His eyes beg forgiveness, but you are in no mood to forgive. His eyes plead with you, searching your own for any trace of compassion. But all compassion left you long ago and you stare back at him, cold and expressionless.

You watch as the fire behind those bright, blue orbs starts to dwindle. They have already dulled since his capture, since he realised the truth. The Loki he had known is well and truly gone, he knows it now. He lowers his gaze to stare at your boots from where he kneels on the hard floor. The God of Thunder, The Mighty Thor, at your feet. It is too delicious.

A small smirk curves your lips as you look down at Thor's bowed head. His blond hair falls around his face, his hands tremble between his legs and he squeezes his thighs together to attempt to stop the shaking. It's a sign of fear, of despair, of hopelessness, and you revel in it. He looks so pretty you can't resist the temptation to touch.

Leaning forward on the golden throne in which you sit, you reach a hand out to caress the silky, golden locks, running your fingers through them, feeling him relax marginally before grabbing a handful and yanking his head back roughly. Thor gasps, a sharp inhalation of breath that you only just notice and it makes your smile that bit bigger.

Thor has his eyes closed as you study his face. You let go of his hair to stroke your hand along his jaw, his beard scratching your palm, stopping with your fingers under his chin. You trace you thumb over his lips; they're dry to the touch, cool under your fingertips, not what you expected. He always looks so warm, golden hair, golden skin, golden smile. Here, though, he is so cold. This is what you wanted, to strip him of his nobility, to break his prefect spirit, but you find yourself feeling a little uneasy, a little uncomfortable, at the thought of him being /cold/.

Thor's whimper snaps you out of your own thoughts. You focus your attention back on the despondent brother at your feet.The sound of that tiny, strangled whimper has you smiling in full force again as all disconcerting thoughts are pushed aside in favour of enjoying the sight before you.

"Oh, Thor," you murmur, voice low.

You cup the back of his head and lean that bit further until your nose bumps against his and your foreheads touch.

"Thor," you breathe, the single word ghosting over his lips in a puff of warm air, "my dearest brother," and finally, you close the gap between you and press your lips to his. It's gentle, tender almost and lasts no more than a brief few seconds, but the sensation of his lips against yours is like electricity, leaving you tingling all over and aching for more.

Your patience has worn thin and you lean in again, crushing your mouths together with bruising force. Your tongue slides along his pliant lips, demanding entrance and a muffled moan escapes you as you're granted access to the hot recesses of your brother's mouth. Your tongues duel, teeth clicking, kissing fiercely without finesse.

When you draw back to examine his face your gaze is drawn to the sight of his bruised and swollen lips, the result of your assault on his mouth.

"So beautiful," you whisper in his ear, nipping the fleshy lobe sharply.

You move back, resettling yourself in the magnificent chair. He looks up at you and you know you have succeeded. His eyes meet yours - they are dull and lifeless, now.

He is broken.


End file.
